


cat dragged in

by youngreckless



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Lightwood-Banes, M/M, Married Couple, Pet Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngreckless/pseuds/youngreckless
Summary: Prompt - "You're in love with her."
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004202
Kudos: 36





	cat dragged in

"You're in love with her," Magnus observed.

"No."

"Yes, you are."

Alec grumbled something incomprehensible, and Magnus chuckled. He came over to where his husband was crouching on the floor near the fireplace, scratching behind the ear of a black cat. He smiled and crouched down next to Alec.

He didn't say anything, just looked at Alec and the cat. The cat had rolled onto her back, and seemed content to lay there. He reached out a hand to pet her, but she jumped up and ran away; it was Magnus' turn to grumble and Alec's turn to chuckle now.

Magnus sat back on the floor and said, "Admit it. You love her. You absolutely love her and you are not going to let her go."

Alec rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor too. "Fine, yes. I do love her. But look at her! She's so beautiful."

Magnus smiled. "She is. What do you want to name her?"

Alec looked at Magnus and then at the floor. Magnus could see the determination in his posture. _Only Alec could be this determined when thinking of a cat name_ , he thought.

The cat was a stray, who had been living near the dumpster at the corner of their block. At least, that is what Max and Rafe had told him, when they brought the cat home.

"I think we should let Max and Rafe name her," Alec answered.

Magnus could not agree more. He nodded, scooted closer to Alec and bumped his shoulder. "At least you admit that you're in love with her."

Alec rolled his eyes again but this time he was smiling. He leaned towards Magnus. "Who wouldn't be?," he murmured against Magnus' lips before pressing a kiss against them.

For the second time, Magnus couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> @youngreckless on tumblr


End file.
